The Invisible Thread
by petrelli heiress
Summary: CRACK! Continuation of 'I am Sylar' Details the Party of the Century where Peter and Gabby defeat Flying Man with tickles, Hiro and Ando indulge in some Eye Sex and Luke walks in on his friends making out. And Claude's invisible thread causes trouble...


**The Invisible Thread**

**Author's Note: Sort of sequel to 'I am Sylar!' Inspired by many things, including the title of the last episode of Heroes volume 4, the fact that it was misleading, one of my friend's ideas of giving Connor a girlfriend (which, in my weird mind, led to what happens in this fic), the author of the Heroes, with Commentary fic and so on. Anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Disclaimer: Oops, yes, this. I do not own Heroes in any way, shape or form. Nor do I own Connor (from Angel), I'm just borrowing him for a bit. And, without further, ado...ON WITH THE SHOW... **

**________________________________________________________________**

"Gabby!" Peter shouted, laughing so hard his stomach hurt in that horrible way it does when you just _know _you've got a stitch and there ain't no way it's going to go away anytime soon. Yeah, like that.

The man now known simply as Gabby grinned at his prey and stepped forward to administer more of the much needed tickles. Peter stepped back, not in any way trying to escape but instead merely meaning to give Gabby the (false) impression that he was in control. Which was when he tripped and fell flat on his back.

"Ow," he said. Gabby immediately looked concerned and bent down to examine what had tripped him. There was nothing..._or was there_?

"That hurt," Peter said, because Gabby was frowning at something that was clearly not him. "What are you looking at?" he added, as Gabby _still _wouldn't look at him, the meanie.

"It's...some sort of string," Gabby said, frowning at him, and added, when Peter opened his mouth to ask a really stupid question (namely, "What is?"), "The thing that tripped you. It's...here." He brought Peter's hand down and wrapped it around the string.

Now it was Peter's turn to frown as he looked at his hand grasping...nothing. _Or was it? _"It's invisible..."

They looked at each other, their eyes narrowing simultaneously.

_Meanwhile on the dance floor..._

Hiro and Ando snogged their little hearts out as 'I Melt with You' by Bowling for Soup played on in the background...

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you..."_

They were watched by the Zombie Girls, Claire, Jackie and Charlie, who were all a bit misty eyed at such a romantic scene. Their master, Luke (who, after he had proclaimed himself Sylar, had inherited them, much to his ever increasing disgust), rolled his eyes but couldn't resist a little googly eyed action himself before turning back to the conversation he was having with Adam.

"So...you're alive," he said. Adam nodded. Yes, he was.

"How have you been?" Luke asked (he'd been trying to get people to call him Sylar, but to no avail).

"Pretty good," Adam said, sipping his hot chocolate. Hiro was right – they were so damned addicting! "Been in Belfast, visiting a friend whose mother just died." That certainly put a dampener on the conversation. Way to go, Adam.

"They are so cute," murmured Zombie!Claire, who had a PhD in Stating the Obvious (she had awards and certificates to prove it, too. Turned out Luke wasn't against his Zombie Girls having an education, unlike Gabby, who had ignored them).

Claire – the _living _one – gasped when she turned around at the sound of her own voice. Her eyes narrowed and she gave Gabby the Evil Pointer Finger. "Sylar!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Luke said mildly. Claire lowered the Evil Pointer Finger, hesitantly.

By this time Hiro and Ando had ceased their snogging and were now staring into each other's eyes in a very romantic manner. Hiro stepped back, giving Ando some much need Eye Sex before tripping and almost falling. He _almost _fell because Ando had very good reflexes (_especially _when Hiro was giving him a little Eye Sex) and caught him in time.

There was some very sweet, romantic dialogue here but it has been omitted due to some rather sexually graphic images shoved in the screen which distracted this authoress mightily. She apologises and continues with the story.

Hiro and Ando left to applause led by the Zombie Girls. Luke, Adam and Living!Claire examined what had tripped Hiro up and what could possibly have led to another trip to the emergency room, this time without Living!Claire.

Adam pinged the whatever-it-was. It made a dull _doi-oing _sound. He wrapped his hand around it and frowned. "It's string...I think..."

"And invisible," said Living!Claire, possibly giving her dead counterpart a run for her money in the Stating the Obvious contest.

They all shared a look.

_Another meanwhile, this one pertaining to the cute boy who just walked in, towing a sulky looking but equally cute boy..._

The boy (the non-sulky one) looked around and then stopped when he saw someone he knew. With a grin he ran forward. "Luke! Man, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Luke let the incorrect use of his name slide, just this once (it was Lyle, after all), and jumped up and down at the sight of his old friend, squealing, much to the embarrassment of Adam, who went to hide in a corner (where he was ambushed a moment later by Matt and Mohinder, who kidnapped him and took him up to their room). "Lyle! Dude, it's been too long!!" And yes, the double exclamation marks were needed.

They hugged, in a very manly, of course. Lyle turned around and gestured proudly to the sulky looking boy, who had followed him. "Look who I found!"

Luke grinned and he and the boy exchanged their customary traditional handshake (which was Secret and thus cannot be repeated). "Connor!" he exclaimed. "Is your Dad still tall, dark and vampire like?"

Connor smiled. "There's not actually a cure for that," he said, unknowingly echoing something his father said long ago when a certain half demon named Doyle yet lived (A moment of silence while the authoress sobs)

Luke fidgeted. He did that. No reason, he just did. "Boy, is this a party for meeting old friends. I just spotted Micah over by the punch chatting up some hot young thing."

Connor was silent for a moment and then said in his sexy voice (for all his horrible hair and inability to eat enough chocolate and thus grace them with more dazzling smiles, he did have his sexy voice), "That's his cousin."

"_No freaking way_," Luke said, eyes wide. He shook his head. "I would never have guessed."

Connor and Lyle exchanged loaded glances. "Riiiiight," they said.

_A little while later (about five minutes actually, but who's counting?)..._

Connor looked at Lyle on the floor for a moment and then joined him. "You're drunk," he said, his voice a little slurred.

Lyle gazed at the whirling ceiling with bleary eyes. "Yesshhh, I think I am." He hiccupped. And then banged Connor with his elbow.

"Ow," Connor said, hurt. "What was that for?"

Lyle giggled and then said, quite suddenly, "Wanna make out?"

Connor was silent (his usually mental state) for a moment before saying, "Sure."

And that is how Luke found them when he came back, a tray loaded with drinks perched precariously in his arms. "Oh, guys, get a room," he moaned, making gagging noises before abruptly getting cut off as he tripped. All the glasses shattered.

Connor and Lyle immediately broke apart. But instead of seeing if Luke was okay (he was) they frowned and examined what had tripped him. An invisible thread...

"CLAUDE!!"

On the rooftop Claude Rains – Invisible Man Extraordinaire – laughed crazily to himself. His pigeons became a little excited and left presents all over him. This made him less happy.

And then out of nowhere – VOOOOM! Flying Man – aka Nathan Petrelli – crashed through the roof and into the party, debris flying everywhere. A piece hit Noah Bennet, knocking him out cold. Flying Man looked around at the devastation he had made and laughed evilly (with a pinch of insanity thrown in for kicks).

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flying Man laughed. And then spluttered a bit as laughter for long periods of time is not recommended.

Peter and Gabby glanced at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peter asked, grinning.

"No," Gabby said and Peter's face fell just a little. "I'm thinking what I'm thinking." He saw Peter's Pout of Disappointment. "But if you're thinking we should attack Flying Man and tickle him to death then yes, I'm thinking what you're thinking," he added hastily and was rewarded with the disappearance of the Pout and appearance of the Liable-to-Melt-When-Glimpsed Smile.

While they had been discussing this Flying Man had hit Luke over the head and proclaimed himself Sylar (thus being the only character to semi-adhere to their original plotline). This was soon dealt with however because Connor and Lyle were not happy bunnies when they saw their friend lying on the floor, bleeding from a head wound.

And so Flying Man was defeated by a combination of brute force and a tickling attack. He was rushed to the emergency room, given many sedatives and eventually woke up in the morning with no memory whatsoever. He left the hospital a bit dazed and was adopted by a family of cats living in the sewers. There he has remained, as far as this authoress can tell.

_Meanwhile, back at the party..._

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Angela said, for once the voice of reason.

Everyone groaned and shot her baleful glares. No one likes reason.

Noah woke at that moment, blinked groggily then stood up. He took a tentative step forward and tripped, fell and knocked himself out.

"Oops," Claude said and then giggled. More presents from his pigeon friends were deposited on his clothing.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Angela repeated and then fell over. She began to snore after awhile.

Peter and Gabby sniggered. They began to draw pictures on her face in permanent black marker. And then progressed to drawing little hearts on each other.

Connor and Lyle went to bed. Connor woke up in the night and found Lyle giving him a haircut. He screamed and fell into a dead faint. Luke sniggered from his place on the floor, surrounded by his Zombie Girls (who were all asleep, dripping bodily fluids on the floor and their master).

Adam and Noah were very sore when they woke up, although for entirely different reasons. The fact that when he woke up, Noah found himself snuggled in with Claude and his pigeons meant absolutely nothing, of course.

And that is the story of the Party of the Century. The Aftermath of the Party is, of course, an entirely different story.

___________________________________________________________________

**And that is why I should go to the supermarket more often. **

**Review please. Hugs and cookies will be sent your way..._invisibly *_spooky music***


End file.
